Wie Sybill Trelawny bei Xenophilius landen wollte
by Laodameia
Summary: Sibyll Trelawny ist schon ewig in Xenophilius Lovegood verliebt. Doch bisher schien diese Liebe unter keinem guten Stern zu stehen. Aber eines Tages beschließt Xenophilius, in seinem Leben etwas zu ändern.


Diese Fanfiction ist komplett AU und keinesfalls ernst zu nehmen. Die Charaktere sind gezwungenermaßen OOC.

Es war ein recht warmer Frühlingstag kurz vor den Ferien.

Sibyll Trelawny saß in ihrem Turmzimmer vor dem Kamin und starrte in ihre Kristallkugel.

Seit mindestens einer halben Stunde saß sie schon da und versuchte etwas anderes als weißen Nebel zu sehen.

Leider wollte dies einfach nicht gelingen und so war sie langsam so frustriert, dass sie mit dem Gedanken spielte das Ding einfach an die nächste Wand zu pfeffern.

Bevor sie allerdings etwas derartiges in die Tat umsetzen konnte, vernahm sie ein lautes Klopfen und im nächsten Augenblick glitt die Leiter, die zu ihrer Falltür führte nach unten. Sibyll stand auf, als sie Schritte auf den Stufen hören konnte. Schnell strich sie ihren Umhang glatt und verzog sich in eine dunkle Ecke, um so nicht sofort aufzufallen und einen möglichst dramatischen Auftritt hinlegen zu können.

In diesem Moment streckte ihr Besucher auch schon seinen Kopf aus ihrer Falltür, sah sich stirnrunzelnd in dem scheinbar leeren Zimmer um und kletterte dann ganz hinein. Als sie ihn erkannte, musste Sibyll sich beherrschen um nicht in lautes Keuchen auszubrechen.

Es war Xenophilius Lovegood.

Der Mann, dessen Magazin sie schon seit Jahren las und für den sie eine heimliche, aber sehr starke Schwärmerei entwickelt hatte.

"Jetzt bleib bloß ganz ruhig, Sibyll.", sagte sie sich selbst, bevor sie sich kurz räusperte und aus dem Schatten hervortrat.

"Xenophilius Lovegood, wie schön Sie zu sehen!", hauchte sie mit ihrer ätherischsten Stimme. "Natürlich hatte ich Sie bereits erwartet, ich habe heute morgen in der Kristallkugel gesehen das Sie mich besuchen würden. Möchten Sie gerne eine Tasse Tee?"

"Ach hallo Sibyll, meine Liebe. ", sagte er fahrig. "Ja, eine Tasse Tee wäre jetzt nicht schlecht."

Aus irgend einem Grund wirkte er angespannt und nervös, aber sie schien das gar nicht zu bemerken, so voller heimlicher Freude war sie ihn zu sehen.

Auf ihren Wink hin setzte er sich auf einen ihrer kleinen Sessel. während sie sich an dem mit Teetassen gefüllten Regal zu schaffen machte

"Was kann ich für Sie tun Xenophilius?", fragte sie, während sie ihm eine rosafarbene Tasse mit brühend heißem Gebräu reichte und es sich dann ihm gegenüber bequem machte.

"Nun, ich hätte da eine Bitte an Sie. Meine Luna hat mir schon oft von ihrem hervorragenden Unterricht und ihrer großen Begabung erzählt. Daher wollte ich Sie fragen, ob sie vielleicht für mich in die Zukunft blicken könnten. Natürlich nur, wenn Ihnen das recht ist. Wenn es Ihnen heute nicht passt, könnte ich natürlich auch an einem anderen Tag vorbei kommen."

Sibyll, die bei seiner kurzen Rede immer mehr angefangen hatte zu strahlen, beeilte sich nun so ihm zu antworten, dass sie dabei ein verzücktes Quietschen von sich gab.

"Aber gewiss doch! Wie wäre es wenn ich in ihrer Hand lese? Oder doch lieber die Kristallkugel?"

"Na ja, ich weiß nicht so recht. Wissen Sie es geht darum...", angespannt rang er um die nächsten Worte. "Nun, Sie wissen bestimmt, meine Frau ist schon seit Jahren tot. Und ich habe nie wirklich in Betracht gezogen, mir jemand neues zu suchen. Meine kleine Luna war immer alles für mich. Aber man hat ja auch so seine Bedürfnisse. Und für Luna wäre es bestimmt auch besser wenn eine Frau im Haus wäre-"

Sibyll konnte es gar nicht fassen. Da saß er, der Mann ihrer schlaflosen Nächte und erzählte ihr das er sich nach der Hand einer Frau sehnte. Nun das könnte er haben, dachte sie sich.

"Jedenfalls wollte ich Sie bitten für mich in meine Zukunft zu blicken, um zu sehen ob ich nicht in der nächsten Zeit eine passende Dame meinen Weg kreuzt.", endete er, nun doch erleichtert das er sich alles von der Seele geredet hatte.

"Nun mein Lieber", sagte sie in, wie sie hoffte, verführerischem Tonfall.

"Ich denke bei einem solchen Anliegen ist es am besten wenn ich Ihnen aus ihrer Hand lese."

Und außerdem konnte sie so seine wundervolle Hand in der ihren halten.

Bereitwillig streckte er ihr diese entgegen, und sie nahm sie voller Verzückung.

"Nun,", säuselte sie und betrachtete staunend seine feingliedrigen, langen Finger, ihre perfekte Vollkommenheit. Allein bei der Vorstellung, wofür er diese wohl alles einsetzten konnte, spürte sie ein angenehmes Kribbeln in ihrem Unterleib. Sie musste sich wirklich beherrschen, um nicht gleich über ihn herzufallen.

" ich glaube ich kann hier etwas sehen. Ihre Herzlinie zeigt mir an das da in nächster Zeit etwas auf sie zukommen wird."

"Sie meinen das ich jemanden kennen lernen werde?", frage er freudig überrascht.

"Oh ja, hier ganz deutlich", sagte sie und fuhr mit ihrem Zeigefinger sanft über seine Hand.

"Ich sehe es. Eine Frau, charmant und erfahren. Ich denke sogar Sie kennen sie bereits."

"Hm, seit längerem? Aber wer sollte das sein? Können Sie mir nicht etwas genaueres sagen? Ist sie denn attraktiv?"

"Oh ja das würde ich wohl meinen", sagte sie selbstgefällig. "Ich glaube, Sie ist äußerst anziehend."

Xenophilius konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. Eigentlich hatte er sich von der ganzen Aktion hier ja nicht viel erhofft. Doch nun erfuhr er, dass er bald eine neue Frau kennen lernen würde. Nein er kannte sie sogar bereits, und sie war scheinbar auch noch sehr gut aussehend. Jetzt musste er nur herausfinden welche Frau in seiner Umgebung diesem hohen Maßstab entsprach.

Sibyll beschloss nun, ihm noch ein wenig mehr auf die Sprünge zu helfen.

"Wissen Sie, wenn ich sage Sie kennen sie bereits,", begann sie zögernd. "dann meine ich jemanden in ihrer Nähe. Jemanden aus nächster Nähe.", überdeutlich hob sie dabei die Augenbrauen.

Ihr Angebeteter jedoch, schien ihre Andeutungen nicht zu verstehen. Auf Sybill als Partnerin würde er von selbst niemals kommen, daher versuchte er immer noch angestrengt überlegend, herauszufinden welche Frau seines Bekanntenkreises gemeint sein könnte.

"Hm,", überlegte er laut. "Die meisten mit denen ich zu tun habe sind zu alt oder verheiratet. Oder beides. Da wäre natürlich noch Kelly Burke. Sie schreibt regelmäßig Artikel für mein Magazin und ist wirklich sehr hübsch, aber doch etwas jung, ich glaube grade 25..."

"Ich glaube sie denken da zu kompliziert. Die Person die ich meine muss wirklich in nächster Umgebung sein. Sie haben sich heute erst mir ihr unterhalten."

"Heute? Aber ich habe mich heute noch mit keiner Frau unterhalten! Sind Sie sicher, dass es heute war?"

Langsam war Sibyll ernsthaft verärgert über seine Begriffsstutzigkeit. Und was sollte das von wegen heute noch mit keiner Frau geredet. War sie denn etwa keine Frau? Sie war attraktiv und begehrenswert. Eine absolute Traumfrau in ihren Augen. Wenn sie wollte, hätte sie sicherlich jeden haben können. Aber sie wollte nur Xenophilius, also beschloss sie nun alles auf eine Karte zu setzen.

"Sie haben noch mit keiner anderen Frau geredet außer mir.", sagte sie leicht ärgerlich.

Wenn er es jetzt immer noch nicht verstand, wüsste sie auch nicht mehr weiter.

Doch Xenophilius schien endlich begriffen zu haben. Mit leichtem Entsetzen starrte er sie an.

"Nein also wirklich, dass kann nicht sein. Sie müssen sich geirrt haben.", die Nervosität war deutlich aus seiner Stimmer herauszuhören. "Es tut mir leid, ich meine, nun sie sind natürlich sehr nett und alles..."

"Finden sie mich etwa nicht gut aussehend genug?", fauchte sie entsetzt.

Das konnte doch nicht sein! Sie war eine Schönheit die Ihresgleichen sucht!

"Ja, ich meine nein, ich meine das ist es nicht. Sie sind bestimmt wahnsinnig attraktiv, aber nun mal so gar nicht mein Typ.", seine Stimme war zum Ende hin immer leiser geworden und er wand sich unter ihren Blicken die ihn zu erdolchen drohten.

"Ihre Zukunft sagt mir aber, dass Sie und ich etwas miteinander anfangen. Ich liege nicht falsch, ich habe mich noch nie bei einer Vorhersage geirrt. Ich habe es in ihrer Hand gelesen! Also hören Sie schon auf sich zu störrisch zu verhalten und gehen sie mit mir aus!"

"Nein tut mir wirklich leid, aber ich habe absolut kein Interesse an Ihnen! Ich werde jetzt gehen, dies hier war Zeitverschwendung."

Und er war schon im Begriff, von seinem Sessel aufzustehen.

Doch Sibyll, die Angst bekam das er wirklich ginge, ohne das sie ihrem Ziel ein Stück näher gekommen war, beschloss nun ihre Taktik zu ändern.

"Ach kommen Sie schon Xeno.", sprach sie in ihrem verführerischsten Tonfall. "Bleiben Sie noch ein wenig. Ich wollte Sie wirklich nicht so anfahren. Ich bin sicher, wir können uns auch anders einigen."

Und mit diesen Worten und einem anzüglichen Lächeln begann sie, die Knöpfe ihres Umhangs zu öffnen.

Xenophilius allerdings, schien von ihrer plumpen Anmache nicht gerade angetan zu sein.

"Lassen Sie das. Es tut mir leid wenn ich ihre Erwartungen enttäuscht habe Sibyll, aber ich habe Ihnen bereits gesagt, Sie sind nicht mein Typ. Und auf das, was sie hier vor haben werde ich mich garantiert nicht einlassen. Auf Wiedersehen."

Während seiner Worte war er endgültig aufgestanden und wandte sich nun bereits zur Falltür.

Als Sibyll begriff, dass er tatsächlich gehen würde, wurde sie wütend und verzweifelt. Sie wollte ihn haben, hier und jetzt. Aber aus irgend einem ihr unverständlichen Grund wollte er sie nicht. Nein, das durfte nicht sein! Er war doch ihr Traumprinz. Wenigstens ein einziges mal wollte sie in seinen starken Armen liegen. Aber ihr viel absolut keine Möglichkeit mehr ein. Außer einer-

"Ach scheiß drauf!", sagte sie dann, zog ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn unbemerkt auf Xenophilius` Rücken.

"Imperio.", sprach sie und sah zufrieden, wie er von dem Zauber getroffen wurde.

"Und nun, werden wir beide uns endlich unserer Leidenschaft hingeben."

Lachend warf sie sich in seine Arme und tat genau das.


End file.
